


Lonely in Luxury

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, I mean I tried to make it GN but idk if I did that, M/M, Seduction, kind of, short and shit, unless you're a guy and don't mind being called beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: You've been watching Lucifer, a lot.You think he doesn't know you existYou are very wrongThe title isn't too good, I haven't been to sleep sue me





	Lonely in Luxury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_Peached_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Peached_Writer/gifts).



“Somebody looks lonely.” The deep purr shakes through you and you have to suppress the visible shudder that threatens your body.  
“I might be waiting for someone.”  
“Well, pet, I’m here now.”  
“What makes you think I’d be waiting for you?” A low chuckle comes from the stranger behind you. He is so close to your back that you can feel the heat from him, though he hasn’t touched you like many other patrons have when they try talking to you.  
“Please.” His voice is practically a vibration, not quite enough to be a growl “You’ve been sneaking glances at me for at least an hour, don’t play coy.” You try to turn to him but he stops you with a hand at your waist. He steps even closer so he can mutter to you. How you hear him above the music is a mystery to you, but to hear that voice and have that body so close to you makes that mystery obsolete.

“I know this isn’t the first time either. You come here quite a lot, sweetness, and yet you never bring a friend or take a new one with you when you leave. You just stay, drinking alone and jilting any man or woman who tries to get your attentions.” Your pulse jumps when his hand shifts so he can lift our shirt mere centimetres with his thumb to give him access to your bare skin. He is so warm, like energy is pulsing through him and into you from that contact on your hip “And you watch me.” He breathes against your ear

It isn’t a lie. You had, kind of, been watching him.  
You first came to the bar just as a night out, to drink and maybe meet new people or get laid because _fuck_ you needed it. But that first night, you laid eyes on Lucifer. You were sure it was a nickname or an alias he used here to limit personal attachments, but regardless of that he had you entranced from the second you saw him. Sweet talking some lucky woman, all smiles and gentle innocent touches and with a highly flattering suit that gave you a good idea of the figure underneath while still leaving you enough room for imagination.  
And then he spoke. Good lord, he spoke, and you just happened to be in earshot as he came to the bar to order his drink and fondly argue with the bartender. You felt tempted to jump him right there. But you didn’t have the nerve to even look at him. A man like him probably has dozens of people lining up just to get a smile in their direction

So you watched. You came back and hoped he’d be there: sometimes he wasn’t and you left feeling somewhat disappointed. But when he was there, you couldn’t seem to keep your eyes off him for too long despite never gaining the confidence to approach him. You never looked long enough for it to be creepy and you thought he didn’t notice.  
You were wrong.

“I wonder what thoughts go through your head when you’re watching me with those people.” His other hand comes up to tuck your hair behind your ear, then trailing down across your jaw and down your neck “Are you wishing you could be them? All you have to do is ask.”  
“I didn’t think you’d be interested.” You admit softly, almost shamefully.  
“Not interested?” He scoffs “In a beautiful thing like you? You wound me pet.” You can hear the smirk on his lips and so desperately want to look at him but his hand keeps you from trying “You see, I’ve been watching you too. It’s hard not to.” Lucifer shifts even closer, so his chest is against your back and his words can more easily flow to you “Especially when you trail your eyes down my body and bite your bottom lip, but look away and sip your drink so _innocently_ when you think I’ll catch you.” His other hand strokes across your hip and his tone lowers even more “That look. Almost like you’re thinking dirty things about me, and in public as well.” He tuts, but it turns into something more akin to a growl “I wonder what they could be.” In the silence that he lets fall between you, you can feel him slowly look over your form before he speaks again “What’s your name, my sweet temptation?”  
“Y/N.” You say, surprised that you can say anything with how his words have turned your brain to a slush of sexual arousal and fantasy upon fantasy  
“Y/N.” Lucifer muses, a pout forming on his lips as he tests the weight of the letters on his tongue “Well, Y/N.” He suddenly turns you around, replacing his hands on your hips as he pulls you to him. You see a shine in his eyes that doesn’t seem safe or natural but somehow draws you in even more “How about you tell me some of those dirty little thoughts you’ve had about me? And maybe we can work through some of them tonight.”


End file.
